onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:List of Possible New members of the Straw Hats (based on opinions, but well-reasoned ones)
I think Oda is going to come up with a new character (after Jinbe) because there are so many brilliant and creative people in one piece. For the 11th nakama I hope it will be a female logia user. The ratio of girls to boys right now is 2:7, which is ridiculous. For the new logia (I don't buy the theory where monet's fruit will grow along with Nami's tangerines, JUST BECAUSE THE FRUIT IS ORANGE) I'm going to look at the old ones and deduce the next one. SO we have... Sand Lightning Smoke Gas Fire Magma Snow Ice Swamp Light Darkness And the noncanon ones. Grouping these into wider element groups, here is what I have after: EARTH - sand, swamp AIR - smoke, gas FIRE - fire, magma WATER - ice, snow LIGHT STATE - light, darkness ENERGY - Lightning Analyzing these, there is a repetitive pattern: each "elemental category" has two under it (excluding non-canon) Except for Lightning, in the energy category. As the time the two in each category have no correlation (example, Smoker and Ceaser are MANY chapters apart from being introduced in the main story) also, an arc main villain being defeated has no correlation (Crocodile's and Enel's defeat are very similar) we can assume the trend might continue and that we are going to get some energy based character! So the next character I predict will be not just a female logia user, but one that uses some energy based fruit! Ideas: Plasma Sound Radiation etc. Feel free to come up with your own! 01:01, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Ok so after seeing what happened lately I think the most likely candidates from the Punk Hazard arc to join are the samurai cause he has that straw hat quality of like a backstory and a dream. Otherwise Monet could join similarly to how Robin joined as an underling to a shickibukai plus with the ratio of boys to girls Oda probs might wanna add in some more girls to the crew. Personally I also hope Jinbei joins cause his rlly cool and stuff but despite his promise I think its not gonna happen cause it seems doubtful Oda would bring him back just to join but fingers crossed cause he was rlly cool in the fishmen arc. As for ppl who were previously mentioned and didn;t join probably wont so I think that if anybody joins itll be from current or future episodes. I think Monet will join since she is not teaming with evil by choice. it can be the samurai guy too but 3 sword users is too much, but he can make cloths. I not sure wat to say but I do want Jimbei to join Luffy but thinkin how normally Luffy is I mean he don't act like a captain at all totally an idiot which makes Nami do the captain work. While''' Jimbei''' is a very serious type I can't imagine him aboard Luffy' ship.Tho I do want Luffy to have a strong fishmen to join his crew. I want Boa Hancock '''to join Luffy since I want to see her more in action she can be like a puppy when come to luffy but to who hurt luffy she turn demon-like which interestin & funny ( though Sanji could get a nose bleed or even turn to stone!!!). Oh & it crack me up the most is when she can still daydream about marryin luffy while in the middle of a battlefield. But I think its unlikely. It more likely she stay as luffy allied who has a crush on him.But still I want to see her bak in action soon. I would like a Logia & a rare cool lookin mystical flying zoan type like '''Marco (WB crew) or him himself to join luffy crew since I luv his blue flames phoenix. Well watever But I want more ppl who are strong to join Luffy's crew since he headin for the new world where there monster-like ppl there but his crew is so small enough to count with just ur fingers. It not tat i hate the ideas of his crew being small but if he gonna b the pirate king at least get some more strong members becuz he crew is extremely small. Jimbei: He turned down the offer for the moment, but there is a high possibility that might still join later -- so far, except for him and a giant beetle, everyone that Luffy has asked to join his crew has joined. Margureite: '''Possible, but unlikely, I believe -- she did say the Straw Hat crew looked 'fun/interesting' however; in addition, she has been established as a haki user, which would be fitting on the crew. Aokiji:Would be kinda fitting, but highly unlikely; I'd say about the same probability as Smoker, Tashigi, or Sengoku -- pretty much zilch. That said, Aokiji, Smoker, Tashigi, & Sengoku are all very disillusioned with the World Goverment now, due to the breakout at Impel Down being covered up. The fact that in the new One Piece movie Z he is chasing the Straw Hats seems to make him even less likely of a candidate for joining, but you never know; Oda Echiiro is a tricky author -- he loves to throw plot twists at his readers. Princess Vivi:After the timeskip, who knows what she's been up to -- however, her realm (Alabasta) is significantly farther back along the Grand Line - in Paradise, in fact - so unless she has already gone ahead, it is unlikely she will be another member. Bon Kurei:Still alive after the timeskip, has an established alliance with the Straw Hats, would make the perfect spy, but is otherwise indisposed -- either he would have to break out of Impel Down, or the Straw Hats would have to come & get him -- both scenarios are unlikely. Kinemon Samurai in the current arc:would make a secondary swordsman, but he can cut fire with his sword -- (does that include magma?) -- and his position as a samurai is rather unique so far, unless you count the zombie which had Brook's shadow on Thriller Bark. Coby:Knows Luffy & Zoro well, and the other straw hats as acquaintances -- was appalled when, during the War of the Best at Marineford, Akainu killed a marine who ran away. In addition, he seems sickened by the thought of further fighting due to his haki, and his own - apparently pacifist - nature. Helmeppo:Same as Coby. Boa Hancock:Not a chance, unless something major changes with regards to her Shichibukai position being used to keep Amazon Lily & the Kujas safe from invaders. (Not to mention that she would probably kill Sanji & Brook (again) for being perverts.) MR. 2 IS ALIVE?!??! AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and the strawhats don't need a spy,they have robin who can bloom eyes or ears anywhere solid I would have to hope for Vivi. maybe she got worried for Luffy after she saw the news paper. remember how she sort of noticed luffy's message in it. she could of figured it out and traveled so that she could meet up with them in two years somewhere in the new world. or i'd have to say that Kinemon is also a possibility right now like you said, but there would definatly be copitition between him and zoro. well at least on zoro's side. and i'm sure jimbe will join once they defeat big mam and secure fishman islands safety, but i'm also hoping for some new characters to join who we haven't met yet. Vivi isn't gonna join... she's far too weak,but yeah jimbei's gonna join after they defeat bigmom Aokiji can't join, at least not yet, as his bounty would be far to high. It would easily surpass Luffy, Zorro and Sanji as he is a former admiral and that's likey why Jinbei promised to join later and didnt join after they beat Hody. I think Oda wants the current Strawhats to become far stronger than they currently are before allowing the likes of Jinbei and Aokiji to join. I think the Punk Hazard arc still needs to reveal a lot more characters before we can clearly have a likely candidate for joining the crew. On the good side we have Luffy, Zorro, Sanji, Law and Smoker as seriously powerful fighters and on the other side there's only Vergo and Ceasar to fight them. I think Oda will still bring in Donquiote and his crew to do a full out challenge on all the Strawhats and it wouldnt be surprising if someone like Monet ended up joining as Robin did after the Alabasta arc. Also, Oda may not get super strong pirates to join the Strawhats, remember that Luffy's original was to build a crew that could beat Shanks crew and we know that all the core members of that crew are seriously boss if we look at what happened when they arrived at Marineford, I suspect that the second half of One Piece will deal greatly with Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Brook, Robin and Franky developing they're own strength. I think a few of them will even develop haki (I'm guessing Nami and Ussop) and the core Strawhats will gain serious strength. I have a feeling (and this is only a guess) that Punk Hazard is goner be a longer than anticipated arc, like Alabasta was when the Strwhats kept island hopping. I think it'll end with the introduction of Big Mom, but I don't think the Strawhats will fight her. I have a feeling that Ceasar's candy production has something to do with her. So far we know that she's willing to destroy a whole island for candy, we also know that the kids go irrationally nuts if not given candy either. The kids have become giants due to they're consumption and Big Mom also looked like an abnormally large person, without being a giant. Law wants to knock off one of the Yonko by planning the kidnap of Ceasar and that might have something to do with him controlling Big Mom or Donquiote using him to do so. Also Luffy was keen to take out this particular Yonko, some have guessed Shanks, but I dont think Luffy's mind is on Shanks right now and he did challenge Big Mom at the end of the Fishman island arc. I think Luffy will eventually beat Donquiote and his crew setting Big Mom free (like he did for her assumed daughter Lola) and earn her gratitude in the process. This was all a long and random tangent only to say that I think a lot more characters are yet to be added into this story, but my bets are on Monet or that 3 eyed girl in Big Mom's crew.... Sorry for the tangent.... Mugiwara no Sharingan (talk) 12:41, September 3, 2012 (UTC) '''Shadow of the Mind: Hey, if it ends in a valid point, it ain't a tangent. Unless it involves trigonomentry. (Sorry, that was bad.) Anyways, I realized after thinking it over for a while, that supposedly there will be an old enemy joining the Straw Hats, and the oldest enemy of the crew is Buggy. (Well, Morgan, technically, but there's no way he'd join -- he was just an ass.) Buggy has mellowed considerably, and, don't forget, he has already been to Raftel with the original Pirate King's crew. In addition, Buggy grew considerably in his control of his abilities while in Impel Down, and I wouldn't be at all suprised if he has grown even more during the timeskip. That said, he does -- or did, at least, before the timeskip -- still have his own crew. On the other hand, his situation is similar to what caused Franky to join the Straw Hats -- he got involved with them, and it got to the point where he wouldn't have been able to deal with it all on his own, or with the help of the people who currently associated with him. Remember how the government specifically said during the phone call to the ship which escaped from Impel Down "Buggy the Clown -- a member of Gold Roger's crew. We will be watching you far more closely now." (Or something along those lines. I'm too lazy to go search for and watch the episode it happened in, just so I can give an exact quote.) Basically, the government is now after Buggy, and unless he's improved A LOT, he's screwed. Plus, kinda like how Zoro and Sanji have nicknames for each other, which they hate being addressed with, Buggy hate's being called 'Big Nose'. And his behavior is terribly comic, while also being comically terrible. tl;dr: I think Buggy has a chance at joining, because the goverment is after him due to the incident at Impel Down, and the Straw Hats are, so far, the only pirate crew since Roger's to blatently piss off the World Government, and have both the strength and the kintama to back themselves up -- (points to those who get what I mean -- especially if you don't have to look up kintama) -- remeber, Roger turned himself in, because he wanted to die quickly, instead of through a disease. Shadow of the Mind: Hmm... just realized that, by the logic I just posted regarding Buggy, Arlong could also be a potential crew member -- he has a history with the Straw Hats, but, seeing as how Hacchin was able to move beyond his past, and that Arlong originally hated humans because of the way they treated fishmen, and that Luffy basically saved all of the Fishmen Kingdom from an oppressive @-hole, with no regard for his own safety or any profit/reward, he might actually be regarded as 'not so bad' in Arlong's eyes now. Then again, as I said before, only Eiichiro Oda knows what will happen. (And half the time, I think he's just winging it. He said he originally planned for One Piece to last 5 years... year 15 and counting now, with no signs of stopping. This is definitely one series which is a memory which I will make sure future generations enjoy.) I'm pretty sure the whole "former villain joining" thing has been a stubbornly repeated rumor for a long time, like, before Brooke or Franky. Don't put stock in it. Jinbe joining is pretty much a done deal at this point, unless Oda decides he should have an apprentice or something that joins instead. After that, there should still be one more person if the 10 crew members thing still holds true. I'm holding out for a Logia, it's still the only fruit the crew doesn't have yet. Hey, hey wait a minute, Luffy said he wanted''' "AT LEAST 10" crew members. He didn't say JUST 10. So considering this, i believe we can hope for more than just 1 or 2 more members. I don't believe Oda would have Luffy's crew so EXTREMELY smaller than Roger's. I mean Luffy's crew will definatly not be huge but it won't itsibitsi either, I mean really, he is going to be KING of the pirates, so he'll be needing a good size crew. but i'm not so sure about Buggy joining cause Buggy doesn't like Luffy at all and also he doesn't have a back story like the rest of the crew. Each member has a somewhere along the lines of a sad back story . But anywho, I believe that we might be seeing a lot more new faces the show, so there's a good chance that they'll get a lot of new strong crew mates, maybe one from the Land of Wa like Kinemon or maybe Kinemon himself joins. but that would also mean that his son would have to join too or they would have to drop him off right? but i also think the Strawhats will build up their strength even more as they continue on in the New World, so maybe there's a chance someone will go looking to join their crew purposefully, cause he admires them or wants to be like them. An apprentice or something of the sorts as said above. I'd like that situation to happen XD There is also the possibility that it's someone who we don't even expect, as Oda likes to surprise us. Then again it could be that Oda has already hinted who the next person will be and that we just might have missed the ques or signs. Well there's all sort of what ifs, but I still think there's more "Nakama" to meet then just 1 or 2 more in the stawhat's crew to welcome. I think Jinbe will join since thats what he promised after all and the SH still needs a helmsman, I mean the only reason he turned down the offer was because he and the Sun crew are still in ties with BM and he didn't know how to cut them down off, once he does that he will surely join (no idea what becomes of the Sun pirates, allies for the SH maybe). As for a new member beside Jinbe, I think it will be either possibly the 3 eyed girl or someone new who we have yet to see. I think the latter will be one, hopefully a female, with a new Logia power that haven't been seen before (the SH still lacks a Logia in the crew). Besides, it would be nice to finaly have a awesome female Logia user in the series (a canon one at that, Queen B or whatever her name was was lame beyond belief :P) 06:16, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I think oda will make a logia join and it will be most likely aojiki since he did left the marines. he also might want to take revenge on akainu. -Hello guys. I 'd like the possibility of Law joining but there are some things that cant let him easily in. Firstly the SH have already a doctor. Secondly he is....too powerfull to join just yet with a crazy bounty plus the place of vice captain would definetly not fit him.(ordering zoro is unthinkable plus he would be too late as the 10+th member).Then he is a shichibukai and it is not sure he lost his crew. Although there are some hints of a sad story in his past and even though i adore him as a character(his reaction when seeing kid in the auction hall is freaking awesome(manga)) its quite unlikeable for him to join. Now...I dont think jimbei/jinbe/jinbei (wht is his name dammit?) will join because he is already too much shown in the series (two arcs) and i think oda would prefer something "fresh" like his apprentice or somebody who still improves in his fishman karate and reach by training an incredible level; jinbei is already at his limit; master at fishman karate. Now....(:D) Aokiji is unlikeable to join because he was an admiral, showing 2 things, he dislikes pirates and he couldnt be something else than vice captain, a place that he definetly wont take.Now....(Oo) kinemon is an option i like and has all the sings on him to join the crew; Luffy asked him(his legs)to join, he has a nice swordstyle and 2 swords nor 3 nor 1, he is a samurai of Wano country, he is been saved by SH and his character(a serious typical guy but a kind of hidden pervert) fits with the crew. His past is likeably sad enough(:D) losing his son etc. Then he has a nice nickname and a funny body and head(TOO tall messed up hair and beard) so in my opinion HE WILL join except sth like his (this bastard) son keeps him away.Monet maybe is a hidden wold goverment agent and ends up being a crewmate but i really doubt it .Then ....three-eyed girl...come on guys...we dont even actually saw her true powers and her character. I agree that SH must get more that 2 members and fast cause they are just 10(SH +LAW) beating a crew of a Yonko which would in my opinion be no smaller than Shanks' and no bigger than Whitebeard's. The possibility of totaly new character is highly probable and i m betting on it. Sorry for my bad english and hope u agree:). Let me know ur opinions about these things. 17:29, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Aokiji is just out of the question..... he still follows moral justice as he is chasing the strawhats in the new movie Z,law? Come on now... he's luffy's rival... luffy's rival picked out of 9 other elite pirates(supernovas) ain't gonna join luffy's crew... Aokiji does follow moral justice but Luffy has always shown moral Justice also it says he is "chasing" that could suggest just simply trying to catch up or challenge Luffy to a fight. I agree it is unlikley but i do think the wording of it is tricky. On another note i dont see kimeon joining because he is trying to rescue his son and will probably just get a lift back to Wano country. i swear... if oda postpones the yonko arc by making the strawhats drop off each and every one of kids taking about a year for the arc..... he's gonna have a house full of complaint letters... U dont have to postpone the Yonko arc u just have smoker and the marines drop of most of the children and have Luffy take Kimeon to Wano where we just know something cool will happen :D Guys i was thinking that chopper had complex about his blue nose and buggy has one too about his red nose....so my point is...I want buggy to join.. ($_$) 17:00, September 9, 2012 (UTC) In my opinion its going to be a whole new character thats going to join. maybe from wano country or someone after that island ''LuffyAteMyMeat (talk) 01:26, September 11, 2012 (UTC)'' i think LuffyAteMyMeat is right and it will be a whole new character, maybe a df (logia) user maybe not and from new world. they need a jack of all trades, master of none (all), kind of guy. none of their fighters go out of their little zone, they need someone who can fight hand to hand and then pull out a sword or gun (not that the SH use guns). inb4 "angry-crying-weapon arms-maid, Baby 5, for next SH!" Here is a list of what "I think" we "could expect" if there are more then one joining the crew in the future. (keep in mind that this is what i think, not Oda) a noble or world noble (gol d. roger had one in his crew), a fishman/woman (well, at least one new female member in the crew as Oda confirmed this), someone with a logia fruit, one with weird humanoid features and or a friend/villain from the past. (these could be mixed -like a fishwoman with a logia fruit- or something) Greetings - Tribaltiger ^Where were it stated that Roger had a noble or world noble in his crew? 12:13, September 24, 2012 (UTC) 26.10. Thats my suggestions. The new nakama I am absolutely possitive should be a woman. Well I count Jimbe as a member already cuz it is only a metter of time to join. Still before that something must happen so the bounties of the current team raises or at least of the monster trio so Jimbe's is not the highes. Monet is a perfect edition. Girl, logia user, seems calm but somehow unloyal, can fly, so she can serve as the position of scout. Not sure about a bounty but she works with Caesar so I hope she isn't unnoticed. And just to tell ya I really really want Enel to come back at the series. He is the coolest badass in all the series. Oda already said he was going to be up to B 500 000 000 if he was a pirate, and he is a logia strong enough to counter even Kizaru. How do you see him as a Strawhat member. xdd Monet, Momonosuke, Jinbe and all fishmen + mermaids Momonosuke to learn how to use his devil fruit and possibly learn swordsmanship from Zoro The 3 eye'd girl has my vote for the next member, but I have to admit that Momo is looking more likely right now. His dad hates dragons so Luffy might have to take him on as a cabin boy. CDMII Im pretty sure momosuke will be one of the candidates. firstly his man made devil fruit is irrevisible(just my opinion),recent chapter shows the army of the yonkou that uses that manmade devil fruit, all are half beast, 2ndly if its big mam, likely because shanks wont do it, blackbeard wont rely on those, and the other one is more of a cyborg, also pekoms is a lion turtle, which i think its either of it and cant be reversed. so because momosuke is a dragon, like what the guy said his dad hates dragon, which mayb is a trend in wano country, a samurai country that is out of the world, the people might not accept him and he have to join. probably as a apprentice on board like how shanks and buggy were on pirate king's ship. (just my opinion again) Im pretty sure that jinbe is going to join, though i was kind of hoping that the crew would meet someone who like after the marineford war started looking up to luffy and wanted to get strong and their dream was to travel with luffy and the SH crew. i dunno it wont happen thats just something i was hoping for. Jimbei will join, he promised after his duties, and since he have to rid of ties with big mam im guessing its a few arcs later. just not as the next mem, probably not so soon, mayb around big mam's arc or a few arc later. im guessing one or two mems will join before jimbei joins officially. personally, I get the horrible feeling that Kinemon will use his foxfire style to blow himself up, Kamikaze fashion, while taking out the Shinokuni gas, or something like that. Given that 690 saw him running the wrong way, towards the gas cloud, grieving that he cut down what he believed to be his son, it's kinda in character (he said he'd slit his own belly already if he didn't have momosuke to save at one point.) If he did that, then poor Momosuke would fit all the requirements for being a straw hat; unique ability, tragic incident in the past.. etc. then again, it would be a pretty dark way to round of the arc after what's allready happened, so I'm not sure. but if momosuke joins, that's one way it could go. I think that snow logia girl from punk hazard will join the SH just like robin did when crocodile got kicked. Guys i think aokiji has a chance http://www.mangapanda.com/one-piece/692/3 after he left the marine some how i think he will join the strawhat because he strongly belief that akainu's justice is wrong thus left after losing the battle. i think it will be something regarding the movie z That guy is definitely aokiji, he has tall height, first look i thought it was rob lucci lol. they look close and aokiji fills the role of logia user i guess that picture is a promotion for the new Z movie coming out and instead im more curious about this one http://www.mangareader.net/one-piece/693/4 it has the crew and along with the alliance there is everyone that is doing big things in the new world but what made it interesting was the pic in the top left corner.. i dont believe weve seen anyone that looks like that.....and like in the pic i think both kinemon and momonosuke are going to join the crew as partners but it will still count as one new addition '' LuffyAteMyMeat (talk) 05:54, December 19, 2012 (UTC)'' Im just throwing something out there and want oppinions i think that luffys crew will consit in some way a person from the three great powers, a shichibukai (jinbei), a former admiral (Aokiji) and not necassarily a yonko but someone from a yonko crew, like the three eyed girl or marco the phoenix. I agree with you on the thee-eye'd girl joining, but it looks like that will be far in the future. Right now, Momo's looking more and more like Luffy's new cabin-boy. He's going to have to get control of his ability to do any useful cleaning though. Until then, he might serve as a scout since he can fly high in the air to see what is ahead.. '''Masamune: June 17, 2013 We have several plotlines to uncover and discover, notwithstanding the dreams of the current crew. I sispect you'll see the crew's storylines woven into the next major arc of the Void Century. Which as you recall;, includes Robin spending almost 2 years with Luffys father. I suspect he requested her help decoding the poneglyphs. She hasn't said much yet, however when this moment unfolds you'll see some big time marines joining the ranks of the pirate and revoultionary world. Cosider for a moment, that this happened in real life and its not a far stretch to beleive that Oda will weave this into One Piece. I beleive that the story of One Piece itself, is a key to unlocking the True History and once shared with the world in a similar epic as Marineford, the world will know the truth. At this time, allegiances will shift. If you recall early on when Luffy was talking about what he needs in a crew, he has systematically added a swordsman; a navigator; a sniper; a cook; a doctor, an archeologist, a shipright, and a musician. In my opinion, he will also need firepower from the sea, land, and air. I suspect the straw hats will add, Jimbe, Akijiji, and several others. Here is why: Aokjiji - Remember that he respected Sauls justice, and saved Robin. If the world perverts "his justice," then his allegiance will change. In kind, although Luffy is a pirate, he is not a normal pirate in that he prefers to be the good guy, and doesn't do evil. The liklihood of Aokiji joining is proabable, provided certain events take place. Jimbe - The story said that he will join, and provided certain events with Big Mom take place, he will join the straw hats. Other potential candidates: to early to tell.